Azi Dahaka
|-|Overview= |-|With Khvarenah= Summary Azi Dahaka is main villain in Mondaiji-Tachi from Volume 7 to Volume 11 and one of the Last Embryo (Last trial of mankind). He's the one responsible for the annihilation of Moon Rabbit Tribe and the one that destroyed 80% Alliance members led by Canaria to defeat him. Azi Dahaka remained sealed until the end of volume 7, after Rin and Maxwell released him. His awakening causing the volcano near the community to erupt. Powers and Stats Tier: '''Likely 1-A''' Name: Azi Dahaka, King Zahakk Origin: Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Gender: Presumably Male (He was the Persian King before become the Three-Headed Dragon) Age: Unknown (Existed since the creation of all things along with other gods) Classification: Human (Formerly), Demonic Dragon, Evil God of Zoroastrianism, Demon Lord Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality, Conceptual Existence, Wind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Can adapt enemy's power and used as his own, power nullification, can create shadow blades from his wings, flight, super senses, heat resistance, can resist gravity, soul manipulation, conceptual manipulation, energy and matter absorption/manipulation, blood manipulation (He can create clones by using his blood), Thousand Magics, Spiritual Power manipulation, can copy and neutralize enemy's power via "Avesta", Night-Omniscient, astral manipulation, Host Master Authority (The existence of Last Embryo themselves are Trials), Non-Copporeal, Regeneration and Ressurection (Can only be killed within special conditions), ETC Attack Potency: '''Likely Outerverse Level (Is one of the strongest Last Embryo and most powerful beings of the whole verse. Fought and killed many pantheons of gods before, even when he already got weakened the 3-Digit and 2-Digit were still unable to do anything against him) '''Speed: At least''' Massively Hypersonic+''' (Bli tzed Izayoi and Kouryuu) | Massively FTL+ in Stellar form (He can transform into stellar with the movement exceed starlight and was able to dodge Kuro Usagi's spear at the Sixth Cosmic Velocity in a blink of an eye) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Star Level (Shattered Leticia's seal which have the mass equivalent with a star. It should be known that his physical strength at that state were already weakened due to 2/3 seals of his body, especially on his shoulder parts) | Likely much higher (Upon his release he shook the stars and created a storm that pierced through Three Worlds with only a roar. Stated that his jaw can devour the sky, the sea, the great earth along with everything in the world) Durability: At least Star Level (Took hits from the likes of Izayoi and Kouryuu. Tanked Karyou's flame which comparable to a small sun) | likely Outerverse level (Can not be killed by any particular methods due to his eschatology and conceptual immortality nature, given by the fact that not even the combined power of 3-Digit and 2-Digit can destroy him. Can tank pretty much everything by his "Avesta". The only way to defeat Azi Dahaka completely is solving his Trial and have to come from humanity that deal the heroic fatal strike in his heart) Range: Unknown, '''at least City Level with Wings flap (Create large tornadoes that destroyed Kouen City) | Unknown''' Standard Equipment: The flag of "Evil" Aksara Intelligence: Night-Omniscient (His vast knowledge were stated to be equal with a thousand magics and knows everything about humanity. Was able to solve Gift Games of Jack and Sala in just a day despite that Sala's Gift Game was the most hardest and written by a Poet. Have dealed with many Gift Games from the Gods before) Weaknesses: '''Quite Arrogance, can be slashed by bladed-like weapons (though it doesn't affect him much), the amount of blood loss due to his clones's creation and collison of Another Cosmology can reduced his Spiritual Essence thus weakened him. "Avesta" and Khvarenah can not be used simultaenously. Gifts that conained Zoroastrianism's Cosmology can surpass his "Avesta" and humanity or one that inherits with human's blood is the one that he can not copy their powers. Can be killed by attacking his 3 points: The heads, the shoulders and last one is his heart. However the one that could defeat him and deal the final fatal strike can only be the hero and Candidate of Origin that represent for the whole humanity. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Avesta: Azi Dahaka's "Another Cosmology", which allow him to add enemies's original power with his own power "Another Cosmology" and create the mirror opposite Gift that neutralizes everything. Storyteller stated that Azi Dahaka can build anti-dualism "Another Cosmology" with the fastest speed, as long as this Gift is there, no matter what situation and kind of enemy that he faced, his chance of victory will never go below 50%, also no matter how many Gods one can gather, it is impossible to win Azi Dahaka because the more Gods that fight against him, the stronger he is. By imitating his enemy's Cosmology's antithesis and absorbed that into himself, he can limitedly use it. Avesta is very powerful that it can neutralize Authority of Universal Truth (Brahman) and even the power of the Chief Gods. It was stated that the numerical is meaningless to Azi Dahaka's power and no one can win his power if they do not have the same Zoroastrianism's Cosmology with him. Azi Dahaka had used the Avesta five times, the first time was to counter Izayoi's Aurora Pillar in Volume 8 when both of them clashed the impact created a vortex with power comparable to the collison between stars which could crush All Creation, destroyed more than half of the volcano peak. The second time was to neutralize the Garuda's flames of Roc Demon King in Volume 10. In Volume 11, Azi countered Jack's stellar form also by the Avesta, thus killed him. Later, he used Avesta to add himself Spiritual Power from Lunar Dragon and Solar Dragon, however he could not add the Spiritual Power from Solar Dragon due to humanity nature. Finally, his last attempt was in order to deal with the Spear of Indra but he failed because the spear contained Zoroastrianism's Cosmology and it is not an "Another Cosmology" like the original spear so that his Avesta was unable to be activated. In Volume 12, it has been further explained that Azi Dahaka defines himself as the absolute right-wing good and evil, imitating the objective cosmology to serve as the ultimate host of mirror opposite of dualism. To put it bluntly, he had the "One-on-one against him is impossible to win, a talk about as long as the many does not possess human blood, then it can increase its own Gift", this kind of power is unimaginably surpass the 3-Digit. The only exception to it, can only be the Divine Gift that contains the "Zoroastrianism". Further more, humanity is the only race that Avesta can not copy their power no matter how great are their number. Those who inherited the blood of human can bypass the loopholes of his Avesta, hence why Izayoi could hold back Azi Dahaka for a while even though that Azi is much superior to Izayoi himself. * Khvarenah (Halo of the Supreme Ruler): Azi Dahaka's second trump card, rumored to be capable of destroying one-third of the world, the summoning which condensed the triggering force of Eschatology, its manifestation is a flame Gift. When Azi Dahaka fought Kasukabe You in her Quetzalcoatl form, the clash between them created for hurricanes which could perish all human population in cities and towns plus can destroy the balance of the world. His "Khvarenah" had shown to be capable of overwhelming You's Primordial Flame. Being known as the strongest of lightning fire element "Khvarenah", the abyss of Gehenna can be burned without mercy. He could have killed Leticia even she already became Solar Dragon with this Gift. * Dragon's Shadow: '''Similar to Leticia, Azi Dahaka can create multiple shadow blades from his wings that can cut through enemies into mincemeat at high speed. The shadow blades easily slash Izayoi's body, each blades packed enough power for an instant kill and it can decapitate Izayoi if he didn't dodge quickly. These blades also contained infinite power and they can even slice Kouryuu to shreds. His Dragon's Shadow is much surperior to Leticia's. * '''Aerokinesis: Azi Dahaka has demonstrated the ability to create tornadoes capable of destroying large cities by flapping his wings. In Volume 7 after he got released, a flap from the wings of Azi Dahaka created tornadoes and destroyed the entire Kouen City into piles of rubble. * Pyrokinesis: Azi Dahaka can emit flames from his mouth that could deflect bullets possessed pseudo Divinity shot by fire dragons and eudemons, dissolved into the force divided the replica City of London. ** Fire resistance: Being one of the god of Zoroastrianism, Azi Dahaka is under its protection against fire. Only the flames which could kill both gods and dragons such as Garuda's flames capable of surpassing this protection. * Clones's creation: '''By using his blood, he can create Divinity level clones that are two headed dragons.This clones are also capable of creating another set of Deity level clones. ** '''Energy and Matter Absorption: '''The ability of Azi Dahaka's clones to absorb energy and matter on the surrouding areas such as woods, ponds, mountains, living beings with spiritual energy. The more they devour,they will get bigger and stronger. * '''Star Body: Azi Dahaka can turn himself into stellar form with a movement speed that exceed the starlight. He used this form to dodge Black Rabbit's spear which moving at the Sixth Cosmic Velocity. Respect Thread Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Mondaiji-tachi Category:Dragons Category:Hax Category:Villains Category:Light Novel